


You are my angel

by MulderScully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Birth, Depression, Difficult Decisions, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Mpreg, Pack Feels, Pain, Sad Isaac, Supportive Scott, labor pains, lots of kids, pregnant Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac are trying for a baby for past five years.Isaac is depressed.Scott wants to be there for him.But things change when Mary Sue comes to their lives.And of course a miracle happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. USELESS

"Daddy look .....",Laura jumped out of his Daddy's lap and ran towards the couple approaching from the door.

"Uncle Is....I missed you.",Laura jumped in Isaac's arms and curled her arms around his neck.Isaac wrapped his hand around the little kid and grinned.

"Me too Laurabear......." Isaac hugged her tighter and waved at Derek behind.

It was Christmas and the whole pack was here,including Isaac and Scott,who generally remain very busy with their jobs.Scott being a vet had odd timings and Isaac being a librarian always had full time work.

Derek and Stiles came to greet the couple,followed by Stiles' elder son Claude.

Scott waved at him but he offered his hand to him,shaking their hands he said,"Merry Christmas Uncle Scott."

"Always a gentleman huh...",Scott smiled and ruffled his hair.The house was flooded with shouts and giggles.Erica's twin boys were fighting ,so Claude went in between to break them up and sort the matter out.

"He is just like Stiles,always having a way with words.",Isaac said to Derek. Derek smiled as he see Laura playing with Isaac's hair and Isaac giving her comic faces to laugh at.

"She likes you a lot.....I mean she was practically jumping on the couch when we told her you two are coming." Stiles said.

Isaac smiled back and moved to meet rest of the group,leaving Scott and Derek alone,Stiles went into the kitchen to help Allison and Erica with food as Lydia was pregnant ,so she was practically bullying everyone to work on her behalf.She was sitting on the couch with her 4 year old Lanie sleeping on her lap.Isaac wished her Merry Christmas,and moved to the kitchen.

"How's the treatment going?",Derek asked.

"Uhmmm.......it's......I don't know.",Scott shrugged.

"What?Did something happen?",Derek grabbed his shoulder gently.

"Not here....",Scott gestured him the door and the two went out for the private conversation.

"What is it?"Derek became impatient soon enough.

"Deaton told us it should work after a year but now it's almost a year and a half and.....it ....uh ....it seems like we are not doing any progress.",Scott put his hands on his face and sighed.

"But.....why ? I mean I was pretty sure it will work.?,Derek looked at pained face of Scott.

Scott and Isaac are married for five years.Isaac wanted to start their family pretty soon after marriage,but he wasn't able to conceive.They thought that maybe this isn't the right time ,so they waited.After two years,Isaac was slowly losing hope.Although, he never showed the internal pain he was feeling.They consulted Deaton and then, they started doing treatment for the situation but that didn't work too.There were days when Isaac didn't sleep the whole night and kept sobbing.Scott always told him, that they would figure it out.Then ,Deaton told them that their test results are coming better ,so they should continue the therapy for one more year.Scott cheered Isaac up again,he knew his mate always felt guilty that he was not able to give him what he wants the most.But Scott never blames him,it's not his fault.Isaac was giving up on the therapy but after the test results ,he felt that their is still little hope.He gathered whatever strength he had left and held to Scott's side to fight again.......this time he was hopeful......this time he was really positive....that they will be able to have what they've yearned for past 5 years.

"Yeah ....me too....I went to Deaton's yesterday without Isaac.I just wanted to know what was happening and....he ......he told me that........",Derek can smell nervousness and sadness from Scott.he ran his hand through his hair and Derek looked at him in a worry.

"What?....",Scott swallowed and closed his eyes.A small drop of tear escaped and Scott panicked, as if it ran down without his permission.

"He said that it's because of Isaac's childhood abuse.He may be a werewolf but his body is weak.Due to the excessive mental and physical trauma that he received,his body is not able to handle all the changes that happen during the pregnancy.His body keeps on rejecting it.",Scott's tears were now rolling on his cheeks.

"Did you tell him?",Derek hugged him slowly and let him cry.

"I can't .....I can't do this to him......it will break him Derek.......I don't wanna see him like that again.....",Scott saw Derek's face and noticed his heart panicking.He immediately turned around and saw Isaac standing at the door,tears in his eyes and lips trembling.

* * *

 

The rest of the party was a blur.Isaac and Scott drove back home and none of them talked through the whole ride.Isaac's silence worried him.He stole little glances at him to make sure he is not crying.

They got inside the house and after few minutes Scott was in the bed room,waiting for Isaac.Isaac came after few minutes and laid on the bed ,facing opposite Scott.Scott was afraid to try any move,so he decided to wait until Isaac is ready to talk.

After few minutes of silence, he smelled tears.Isaac was sobbing very slowly into his pillow,still facing away from Scott.Scott put a hand on his shoulder and waited for any response.Instead of shoving the hand away or yelling at him ,Isaac stayed still and the sobs started to get a little rougher.Tears were blinding Scott's vision now.He sat up and turned Isaac to himself,slowly raising him up to his chest,he held him tightly.Isaac started to cry loudly,clutching at Scott's t shirt ,which was getting wet by the stream of tears from his eyes.

"Why?.....Why Scott?",Isaac said in a choking voice.

"M sorry babe ......m so sorry.",Scott was holding his head into his chest.

"What did I ever do wrong to deserve this Scott?" Isaac looked up to his mate's eyes.

"It's not your fault Isaac......it's not.",Scott shushed him by brushing his hair with his hands.

"He is dead for years and he's still ruining my life.....why ?.....why he keeps on haunting me?...I hate myself.....I hate myself for being such a weight on you......you don't deserve someone this useless and broken.....you don't.....",Isaac kept on crying.

It killed Scott.All those words that Isaac said,he took his face between his hands and said,"Don't you say that .....don't you ever say that you are nothing......we all have flaws Isaac....only thing that matters is.....is that I love you..... and I will always love you......I cant imagine anything without you.......please stop hurting yourself over and over......",Scott realized Isaac slowing down and his grip tightening around Scott's waist.Scott kept sweeping his hands on his head until he fell asleep.


	2. MARY SUE

Isaac was resting his head on his desk.It's past eighth p.m. and the library is almost deserted.Everyone has gone to Lydia's to meet her new baby girl,and even when there wasn't much work,he told everyone that their is too much workload today.It's not like he doesn't wanna meet the baby.His every nerve was jumping in happiness after hearing the news.It's just he can't face all those people,looking at him with different emotions.....pity,sadness,doubts.......he has no strength to answer any of them.Isaac told Scott to stop the therapy after Christmas,but Scott convinced him to stick to it a little more.He can't do this anymore........knowing that there is no chance for anything now......but still ,for Scott ,he is trying not to crumble into pieces.

His phone starts to ring and he raises his head lazily to look at the number.......Scott

"Hey....",Isaac sounded drowsy.

"Hey babe.....you still at work?",Scott asked.

"Just closing up....you at Lydia's?",Isaac said rubbing his eyes.

"Uhmm.....no ,listen ,can you come at Deaton's......it's important.",Scott whispered.

"If this is again something related to tests and results ,then I cant bear it,I am gonna...",Isaac said in low voice but cut off by Scott.

"It's not,just please come fast.",Scott said in a hurry.Isaac suddenly got worried.

"Is something wrong ? Are you hurt ?",Isaac's voice softened.

"No babe m alright....just come here.",Scott hung up and in the next moment Isaac was rushing to Deaton's.

* * *

"Scott.....",Isaac entered into the clinic.

"Hey....",scott was pacing at the reception.Isaac stopped still ,seeing Scott's jacket covered in blood.

"Oh my god....are you ok?",Isaac started to look for any injuries.

"I am ok......it's not my blood.",Isaac gave out a sigh of relief.

"I was coming back from Lydia's house,when Deaton called me to bring some emergency supplies.I went a little out of town to bring some stuff and on my way back,a woman ran in front of me.I stopped the car in time,but she glared at me with her blue eyes.",Scott explained.

"Wolf?",Isaac inquired.

"Yeah....I came out to calm her down when I noticed that she had a little girl with her and she was holding her mouth to shut her up.I told her to let go and she attacked me.We got in a fight and the little girl started screaming.....it all happened so fast....I took the girl with me to run,when a speeding truck ran over the woman.",Scott's heartbeat was getting faster.Isaac held his hand and hugged him.

"You did the right thing.I am happy that you are okay.",Isaac said.

"I want to show you something.",Scott took Isaac inside.They stopped before the examination table,a little girl was asleep on the table.Her hair were long and straight,golden strings of beauty,she looked so beautiful that Isaac really wanted to kiss her on her cheeks.

"She.....She is the girl?",Isaac said slowly brushing her forehead,not knowing that he is smiling.

"Yeah.....that woman killed her parents,they were wolves too."Scott replied.

Scott noticed Isaac's eyes tearing up.Maybe because Isaac knows what it feels like to lose a family......to lose both the parents.

"What will happen to her now?",Isaac asked suppressing back his tears.

"I was hoping you will tell me...",Scott said slowly taking Isaac's hand.

Isaac's eyes widened,he gasped and looked into Scott's eyes.

"Really?......you .....you want to.....",Isaac couldn't complete the sentence and Scott pulled him in a hug.

"Yes I do......do you?",Isaac nodded happily.

* * *

 

Isaac was a natural,when it came to children.It's been two years since they brought Mary Sue home and no one would believe that the couple isn't her actual parents.Isaac's whole world revolved around her.Of course ,it was difficult when they first brought her home.She was traumatized after watching her parents die in front of her.But somehow,Isaac and Mary bonded because of their common sadness.Isaac knew how to handle everything.Scott was surprised to see him.He never saw Isaac this happy before.Slowly ,when Mary opened up,the couple noticed that she was a brilliant child.She was very good at school,always came home with new golden stars that she won at sports and studies,Isaac and Scott felt so proud as if it's them who are awarded.She also picked up Isaac and Scott's habits.Isaac's cleanliness was one of them.Now,Scott has to face wrath of Mary,when it comes to cleaning the dresser.She stands on the bed with her hands folded on her waist and guides him garment by garment so that her Daddy doesn't get scolded by her Pa.

"Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa......",a six year old Mary came in running to Isaac.Scott followed her and smiled to him.

"Angel.....how was school?",Isaac said pinching her nose.

"Great ....I won the quiz again.Tristan was frowning because he lost.",Mary said in excitement.

"Greenberg's kid?",Isaac looked at Scott who nodded.

"Daddy is so proud of you.",Scott kissed her on the forehead.

After lunch ,Isaac and Scott were in her room and Isaac was checking her homework.He looked at a piece of paper attached to today's date.It was a quiz.

"Do you want to participate in this one?",Scott took Mary in his lap and held the paper.

"I can't....",Isaac suddenly turned,he was keeping back her toys,Mary never misses any kind of competition....he looked at Scott in doubt.

"Why Angel?.....you love science quiz.",Scott tried to investigate.

"Yes,they are my favorite......but it's supposed to be with a partner.The partner should be your brother or sister.They asked me and I told them that I don't have any.",Mary said sheepishly.

Isaac's face fell.He made an excuse and quickly left the room.Mary became uncomfortable,she never experienced Isaac like this.

"Daddy ,what did I do?",Mary's innocent mind thought it was her fault.

"Nothing ........it's not you baby.",Scott tapped lightly on her head.

* * *

 

Isaac was silent for the rest of the day.He was sitting on the couch alone after dinner and was aimlessly changing the channels.

"Pa..",Isaac jumped a little ,seeing Mary awake past her bed time.

"Angel.....are you okay? Why are you still awake?",Isaac panicked.

"I am sorry Pa.",Mary said blinking her big brown eyes.Isaac felt like someone slapped him.

"Baby...why are you sorry? Did you eat all your chocolates again?",Isaac took her in his lap,facing him.

"No......because I made you sad....",Mary looked like she was going to cry and Isaac immediately felt guilty for being the reason.

"No baby....you always make me happy...you are my little Angel....",Isaac tried to convince her.

"But I can smell it....",Mary held his face and Isaac realized that he can't fool her.....she is a werewolf after all.He sighed and hugged her.

"You are right baby....Pa is sad....but you are not the reason okay.....I am sorry I made you feel like that.",Isaac took Mary to her room and and stayed until she was asleep.

* * *

 

"Hey.....",Scott just came back from his shift and found Isaac awake in the bedroom.

"Hey...",Isaac tried to smile.

"I ....uh.....I talked to Claude , he will take that competition with Mary.",Scott said in hesitation.

"Oh ....that's good." Isaac said.They sat in silence for a minute and then Scott spoke.

"You okay?......Are you still thinking ab....",Isaac cut him off.

"No....no it's not that ....it's......",Isaac sighed.

"Mary apologized to me.",Isaac said looking down.

"Oh...",Scott rubbed his shoulder.

"I am so stupid......I got so messed up that I didn't even think straight.....she thought I was sad because of her......I feel horrible..........you and her are the ones who are keeping me together and I made her feel that it was her fault.",Scott held his hands.

"It's okay.....you didn't mean to.....even Mary knows.....she was just worried about you.",Scott slowly pulled Isaac into a kiss.

* * *

Mary slowly opened her eyes in her room as soon as Isaac left.She turned to the nightstand and took one of the picture frames.One has the picture of her real mother and the other has the picture of Isaac,Scott and Mary,Isaac is holding Mary and Scott is kissing her on her cheek.She started talking to her mother's picture.

"Mama......you always used to say that God keeps good people happy.Pa and Daddy are very good people Mama.They always take care of me.Daddy loves Pa and me so much.One day I fell off the tree and cried.Pa also started to cry,then Daddy took both of us to eat ice cream."Mary took a long breath after telling the story.

"Today,Pa told me that he is sad.I don't want him to be sad.....please Mama,you are nearest to God.Can you please tell him to make my Pa happy.",she folded her hands and rested her chin on them.

She put the picture back on the nightstand and lifted the other one.She rested the frame near her pillow and fell asleep. 

 

 

 


	3. MIRACLE

"Keep quiet..........",Isaac whispered.

"M tryin......",Scott adjusted himself over Isaac,leaning over him face to face and grinding into him slowly.

Scott brushed his lips over Isaac and Isaac shivered a little.They started exploring each other's tongue fiercely as if it's their first time.Scott felt pressure building inside him and groaned.

"Oh fuck......",Scott said and Isaac put his hand on his mouth.

"Jeez.......keep it down.....Mary is in other room.",Isaac reminded him.

"Godd ......it's so difficult to have sex when you have a werewolf baby in your house.",Scott sighed.

"C'mon....kiss me...",Isaac chuckled.

"Paa.....",Scott immediately broke himself from Isaac and literally fell down on the other side of the bed.Isaac sat up and hurrily switched on the light.

"Did you hear something?",Scott blurted out and Isaac gave him a look which clearly said that he is hopeless.

"No daddy......",Mary said rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Angel...did you have a nightmare?",Isaac took Mary on the bed and asked.

"No,it's raining....thunder is scary....I cant sleep.",Mary replied.

"It's okay....come here...",Isaac adjusted her in between him and Scott and covered their blankets.

"Yeah....no one is going to scare our little Mary.",Scott said putting her hand over Mary and reaching to Isaac on purpose.

Isaac shot him a teasing smirk and quickly enclosed Mary in his arms,placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Can Daddy get a kiss too?",Scott blinked his eyelids playfully,but instead of Isaac, Mary got up and kissed him on his cheek,sending Isaac into a laughing fit.

"Of course Daddy......",Mary grinned and went back to sleep.

* * *

 

Scott woke up with his hands tangled with Mary.He stretched his hands to feel Isaac but the bed was cold.Mary was still asleep.He placed a kiss on her forehead,but a retching sound caught his attention.He walked to the bathroom and knocked.

"Isaac.......",Scott called but no one answered.He slowly pushed the door open.

"Hey.....",Scott went in to see Isaac sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Babe....what's wrong?",Scott became worried.

Isaac tried to speak but but puked again into the basin.Scott lifted him up and guided to the bed.Isaac rested his head to the wall and closed his eyes.

"Sorry ...I woke you up.",Isaac managed to say.

"What happened?",Scott was rubbing his shoulder.

"Must be something I ate last night......I'll be fine.",Isaac assured him.

"You sure .....?",Scott asked.

"Yeah......",Isaac smiled.

* * *

Isaac was in library.After the morning episode,he was feeling a little off.He felt like his legs have lost their strength to stand.He was sleepy and the library seemed meaningless today.He just wants to go home and sleep.

"I am looking for a missing person.Can you please help me?.....ah his name is Isaac Lahey Mccall.",Isaac smiled and turned around.

"Always exaggerating....",Isaac said and Stiles hugged him in excitement.

"Come on.....dude...I have two kids at home and I still manage to meet people...but you guys?",Stiles complained.

"Sorry....I miss you guys too.....but our schedules are really hectic.",Isaac said taking the support of the bookshelf.

"You alright?....You don't look so good.",Stiles asked.Isaac was looking paler than usual.

"M okay.....so Claude's books again?",Stiles nodded and they both went towards the children section.

They spent about an hour discussing the list Claude gave to Stiles.God...the kid is crazy about books.

"Arms and the man?...Is he serious?",Isaac looked at Stiles.

"He was asking for Macbeth last month.......I don't know how he's doing that ....m actually worried about him....my boy is going to be a geek like me.",Stiles sighed.

They collected the books and Isaac started to put them in the cart,Stiles was on the phone with someone.Suddenly ,the room started spinning.The two books, which Isaac was holding fell on the ground.He gripped Stiles shoulder from the back and gasped.

"Ow....what happe......whoa...",Stiles supported Isaac's slump frame.Isaac felt a cramp in his stomach and he winced.

"Ahhh.......",Stiles became worried and started dialing Scott.

"Hey buddy meet me at Deaton's .......Isaac is....uhm ......I guess he is sick .....come fast.",Isaac can hear the low panicked voice of Scott on the other end of the line but the cramps were deviating his senses.

"Stiles.....",he clutched his hands and closed his eyes.

"Hang on,you will be fine.",he helped Isaac up and took him to the jeep.

* * *

Scott picked Mary from the school on the way to Deaton's.He was worried.He told Isaac not to go to the library today,but he didn't agree.

"Where are we going Daddy?",Mary asked looking at the road,which was obviously not her usual route.

"To doc.....Isaac is there....",Scott replied not mentioning that her Pa is sick.

"Yeah....we are going to meet puppies.",Scott smiled at her innocence.

They reached the clinic and Scott noticed Isaac's scent in Stiles' jeep in the parking lot.He grabbed Mary's hand and went in.

"Stiles.....",Scott was becoming impatient.

"Hey, thank God you are here,I was.....",Stiles suddenly stopped seeing Mary with him.

"Hello Uncle Stiles....",Mary spoke sweetly.

"Hey Mary,how are you?",Stiles sat down and said..."You should go in.I'll stay here with Mary.",Scott nodded and went in.

Isaac was lying on the small hospital bed.Deaton was standing close with his hand in his,checking the pulse.

"What happened?",Scott sat near Isaac and started brushing his forehead.

"He was feeling weak.He was having pains in his stomach and he fainted in the jeep,when Stiles got here......I am doing some tests.I am not sure what's wrong yet.",Deaton replied.

"Is he okay now?",Scott's heartbeat escalated.

"Yeah ,he is sleeping.You can wake him up if you want.I'll go check on the reports.",Deaton left and Scott put his hands on Isaac's cheek to wake him up.

"Isaac?",Scott saw him opening his eyes slowly.

"Mary...Is she still at school?I was supposed to pick her."he said.

"It's okay...she's outside with Stiles.How are you feeling ?",Scott said smiling a little.

"I am fine.....it was just fatigue...but Deaton and Stiles were bent upon doing full check up.",Isaac said smiling,giving Scott a little comfort.

"Shut up ....we know werewolves don't get sick so easy....it's better to get checked up...you scared me a little you know.",Scott's eyebrows tensed.

"Awww.... come here.',Isaac pulled him down for a kiss.

Deaton discharged him after an hour,but told them to bring Isaac tomorrow for another check up.When Mary looked at Isaac,her face became miserable.Isaac assured her that he is fine and thanked Stiles for the help.

"I think I should drive you guys home....I'll take the jeep later.",Stiles offered.

Stiles drove Scott's car ,with Mary in passenger seat who was smiling to see her Pa sleeping in her Daddy's arms peacefully in the back seat.

* * *

Scott and Isaac went to Deaton's next day.Deaton called them in the morning and informed that he wants to discuss the reports.Scott literally dragged Isaac to the clinic,because he was saying over and over that he's fine now.They reached to Deaton's and he made them sit in front of him.The whole setup was making Scott anxious.

"As I said on the phone,the reports are here.",Deaton said playing with some papers in his hands.

"What is it? What does it say?",Scott was shaking now,Isaac held his hand to calm him.

"Isaac is pregnant.",Deaton said.

Isaac looked at Deaton as if he has grown horns on his heads.His eyes became glassy and he turned to Scott.Scott's mouth was open in surprise and he held Isaac's hand tighter.

"But....how?......Are you sure?",Isaac was still thinking that he misheard.It was the biggest dream of his life,dream which Deaton said was impossible,now he is saying himself that......that he is carrying a life inside him.

"Yes ,all tests are positive.",Isaac covered his mouth by his hands and looked at Scott,who was crying.He embraced Isaac in a hug so tight that Isaac couldn't even breath.

"You hear that.....we are having a baby..",Isaac nodded and squeezed his hands,tears running on his cheeks.

"But ,their is a problem.......",Scott and Isaac turned to Deaton,who was clearly not happy at this obvious joyful news.

 

 

 

 


	4. COMPLICATION

_**"You hear that.....we are having a baby..",Isaac nodded and squeezed his hands,tears running on his cheeks.** _

_**"But ,their is a problem.......",Scott and Isaac turned to Deaton,who was clearly not happy at this obvious joyful news.** _

**I** saac shifted back a little on his chair ,gripping the armrests tight.Scott heard his heartbeat rising a little.

"What ......what do you mean?",Scott asked in a low voice.Deaton's face was giving him a panic attack.

"I don't know how to say it but .........this ....this pregnancy is .........it's dangerous for Isaac.",Deaton said.

Scott felt like all the air left the room and he is suffocating.He looked at Isaac,he was looking down .....blank eyes and frozen.

"But....but there must be something we can do ....right?",Scott searched Deaton's eyes for any glimpse of positive response.Deaton looked at him and smiled weakly.

"I am sorry Scott.......Isaac is only two months along and he is experiencing the difficulties one gets when the pregnancy is at full term.He conceived ,but his body is still fighting against it.It will get worse.....so.....",Deaton sighed.

"So......so what?",Scott asked,he can feel Isaac trembling,he was silent,not even looking at any of them.

" _So it will be best ....if......if we terminate the pregnancy......."_

Isaac gasped and closed his eyes,allowing tears to flow on his pale white cheeks.Scott stood up.

"No...no.....you.....you can do something.....you always have a way.......uh..Doc...ple...help us.....please.",Scott was not sure what he was doing or saying at the moment.He waited for this from a long time.....how can Deaton say it so easily .......to kill their child......they can't murder their own child......but he can't loose Isaac either......

"No way....Doc m not gonna kill my own child.....I ...uh...I will figure something out......something......anything.............Isaac?",he waited for Isaac to get up and leave with him,but Isaac didn't move.

"Isaac ...let's go.",Scott sat on the ground ,close to Isaac's chair.Isaac's blank face scared him.He was still,like he was in a trance.Scott put a hand on his shoulder and shook him a little.

"I'll do it.....",Isaac said in a whisper.

Scott's eyes widened in shock.Did he hear it right?

"What?....",Scott was at loss of words.

"The abortion.......I said I'll do it.",Isaac again closed his eyes.

Scott felt his blood running to his brain.He felt his head is going to explode.What the hell is Isaac thinking?He's going to give up without any fight?

Scott rushed out of the room.

"Scott......SCOTT.....",Isaac kept calling ,but he didn't stop.

Isaac followed him running.He shouted his name inside the clinic.He opened the clinic door and found Scott standing near their car.

"Scott?", Isaac was still trembling, the running revived his dizziness again.He took the support of the hood,breathing heavily.

"How can you say that?.......You can't decide it alone.....",Scott answered,his voice wasn't angry,it was hurt.

"M sorry......" Isaac's legs were giving up and he was struggling to keep his eyes open.Scott expected a little more explanation than a small sorry.He turned towards Isaac.

"Shit.....Isaac.",Scott caught Isaac in time.He was panting and lost his balance.He took Scott's hand in his and opened his eyes.

"Oh God....I....didn't even think.....I am so sorry.......I was so happy to hear about the baby .....I forgot what you are going through......m sorry Isaac.",Scott suddenly started feeling guilty to ignore the pain Isaac was suffering from.Sure he doesn't wanna lose his child.But he can't even dream about losing Isaac ,whose health was obviously deteriorating due to the complications.

"I am not doing this for me Scott......I am not that selfish.",Isaac said in a low voice.

"I know....I know...m sorry.",Scott pulled him up to sit on the ground.

"Two years ago....we didn't even think that we will experience the joy of a child.We had nothing but each other before Mary.She made us happy...she made our family complete.She gave us everything we dreamed of......we can't do this to her Scott.She had lost her parents once.She can't afford to lose one of them again..........I am happy the way we are right now........it will hurt a lot......knowing that I am carrying your baby and then killing it....the mere thought is making me dead ......I can feel it......but we have to do this .......we can't risk our responsibilities for her.......",Scott looked into his eyes full of pain.

"But I can't do this alone.....I am not that strong.....I need you Scott.....I need you to be with me."

Scott pulled him to his chest and kissed him on his forehead.

"I am.....",Scott managed to say out of his choking voice.

They stood up taking each others hand and walked inside the clinic again,finalizing the date for the abortion.

They went back home to find Melissa playing with Mary.She came to look after her while they were out.When they entered the house,Mary gave a large smile ,but it quickly fainted when she smelled sadness from both.She looked at Melissa ,who was equally tense to see them.They looked devastated.

"Are you boys okay?",Melissa asked in worry.

Those simple words broke the control Isaac was keeping on his tears.He hugged Melissa tightly without saying anything.Melissa kept on comforting him,while Mary looked shocked at the scene.

"Daddy ....?",she saw Scott approaching her.He hugged her and said,"It's nothing angel......we just missed you....."

* * *

 

Isaac was sharpening Mary's pencil with a cutter,which she broke for the third time.

"They break so easily.",Mary pouted.Isaac chuckled a little.

"It's not the fault of the poor pencil.You are supposed to write with your human speed,not with wolf one.",his hand slipped a little.

"Ow.....",he hissed at the cut made on his finger.

"Pa....you are hurt...",Mary pointed at the blood with her little finger.

"It'll heal...",Isaac ruffled her hair with the other hand and put the cutter in the drawer,when he realized that the little cut was not closing up.

Scott was in his room.He was still searching for anything that will help.He talked to Stiles and Derek.They also joined him.They still have a week before the termination.He was looking at some websites,when Isaac came in the room.

"Hey ......"Scott looked at his worried face and shut the laptop down immediately.

"I am not healing......",Isaac said showing his finger to Scott,blood still dripping from the wound.

 

 

__


	5. NIGHTMARE

Scott,Isaac and Stiles were sitting in Deaton's clinic again.After Isaac told Scott about the lack of healing,they all immediately gathered at Deaton's for answers.

"What happened ?",Deaton came in and asked.

"This......",Isaac moved his finger forward to show the cut.

"Oh my God....",Deaton's reaction sent the trio into sudden panic.

"What ?....What's wrong?",Scott inquired impatiently.Isaac in reflex clutched Scott's hand,he can feel Stiles' hand on his back too.

"Uhm....I can't explain exactly what's happening......let me put it like this.....",Deaton put a hand on his mouth ,took some time and a large breath to figure out what to say.

"Doc?",Isaac asked again.

"It's like ......it's like your body is conserving all energy it can......werewolves have two sides in their personality......one side is human and the other side is wolf............right now your human side is dominant.....which helped you to sustain the pregnancy up to this long.......your human side is constantly fighting the changes in your body alone,without any help from the wolf side,which is slightly unstable due to your father's actions in the past.........but now constant struggling is making you weak......so your body decided to choose between the functions which are necessary and which are not........that's why you are not healing.",Deaton tried to keep it a s simple as possible.

Isaac looked at Scott,who was still confused about what he heard.After a moment, Stiles spoke.

"But Doc,if his body is getting weak,then how he is going to handle the surgery ?",Scott and Isaac winced a little after hearing the word surgery.They looked at each other's faces,pain clearly visible and tears threatening to come out at the start of this heart withering discussion.

"That's what I am worried about.......his body is already not responding to the drugs I've been giving him.....if healing stops too ,then we can't abort the fetus.",Deaton sounded worried,which was actually terrifying as this guy never fails to maintain his usual calm.

Isaac smiled a little, unknowingly his hands fell on his stomach and he closed his eyes.

"But....but what about Isaac?",Scott said in worry.

Isaac opened his eyes and his face fell again......for a few seconds,he felt happy that his baby is not going to be killed.....but then thoughts about Mary and Scott flooded his mind.

"I am sorry Scott......let me try and get some help......I have a few contacts....but we have to wait....",Deaton replied.

* * *

Isaac and Scott were sitting on the couch before tv.Mary was asleep,and Isaac was laying his head on Scott's shoulder,Scott was having a hand on his back,slowly rubbing up and down.

"Scott?",Isaac said slowly.

"Hmmm.....",Scott said sleepily.

"Are we going to tell Mary?",Scott sighed and sat up straight.

"I don't know....what if we......I mean....if Deaton finds something ..............or someone ,then ......",Scott couldn't complete.Isaac dipped his eyes down.

"Yeah.....you are right...",Isaac said in a whisper.Scott can see the restlessness he was facing.Living in a constant fear of what's going to happen to their child,worrying about Mary and Scott......Isaac was becoming dull......his usual glow was fading slowly.

"Hey .....",Scott lifted his face up with his hand on his chin,Isaac was still not looking into his eyes.

"We will figure it out.....okay.......",Isaac nodded but he couldn't control the tears and Scott pulled him into a hug.

* * *

 

It's been a month and Deaton is still looking for help.Scott and Isaac decided to keep themselves neutral,which was obviously very hard for both of them.Luckily Isaac was okay.He just felt tired all the time,so Scott pushed him to drop the library job for a while.Isaac argued him but Scott's constant worry about his health made him rethink his decision and he quit the job.

Scott was getting ready for the clinic,when Isaac came into the room,a wide smile on his face and a brightness in his eyes.Scott noticed and asked..

"Hey ..."

"Did you hear that?",Isaac blinked his eyes.

"Hear what ?",Scott searched his eyes for any hint but only expression he could see was surprise and happiness.

Isaac grabbed Scott by his shoulders and made him sit on the bed.He guided Scott to his belly and pressed his ears gently on his stomach.Scott's mouth opened in surprise.....

"Is it.....is it our.....?",Scott gasped.

"Yes.....yes I just noticed.",Isaac was still grinning.Stiles told him that he will hear the heartbeat in his third month.

"Oh my God....Isaac",Scott enclosed his waist and hugged him.But then Scott felt silent,he looked up to Isaac and his smile faded too after seeing the pain on Scott's face.

"Oh....m....m sorry......I didn't think.....I.. uh.........",Isaac turned to leave ,but Scott held his wrist.

"Wait.....I didn't mean to.....",Scott pulled Isaac close to him and made him sit on the bed.

"It's just .......so hard to enjoy these little moments ,when we don't even know,if we will be able to hold it in our arms.",Scott's heart was heavy with the thought that sooner or later,they are going to lose their baby.

"I know.........but as every day is passing,I am getting closer and closer and....I try not to think about it but......",Isaac covered his face by his hands.Scott put his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe ......maybe we should ......you know.....rethink our decision....",Isaac said in a low voice.

"What?",Scott replied in doubt.

"I mean....it's been a month and I......I am okay except the fatigue and nausea....maybe I can do this........",Isaac looked at Scott hopefully.

"I talked to Deaton yesterday,he said that you are not getting any better....you are not responding to the drugs at all.....even the baby is not showing good development.By three months,you should have started showing.....",Scott was feeling miserable to remind Isaac again that he is responsible for whatever is going to happen to the baby.He has passed last 7 years blaming himself.Scott ,out of all people,knew that very well.

"But we can hear the heartbeat right......it means something...",Isaac didn't wanna give up....he was the one feeling every tickle and sensation caused by their child.All his suppressed feeling were accelerated by this unexpected pregnancy.Scott sighed after watching Isaac closely.

"Okay.....I will talk to him.",Scott smiled a little,which Isaac returned instantly.

* * *

"Okay I am coming ",Isaac shouted.

"Not yet...Paa you have to count till 60.",Mary was running here and there to find a good place to hide.

"But it was 50?......",Isaac said smiling a little.

"60eeeeeeeeeeeee............",Mary squeaked and Isaac started laughing,this happens every time they play hide and seek.

Isaac counted to 60 and yelled,"Here I come....",but as he turned and opened his eyes,his breath got caught in his throat.

_He was standing in the kitchen.......how did he reach here........he doesn't wanna be here .......never........in his house......his father's house......_

Isaac panicked and started searching for Mary frantically.

"MARY..........ANGEL...where are you?",but he didn't get any reply...his heart was pounding in his chest.He heard a slow muffled voice........it was coming from the basement.

Isaac was shaking.......slowly crossing the steps reaching to the basement........no one can convince him to go down there ....but for Mary...he was ready to do anything.

"Mary.....is that you?",he looked everywhere.....it was dark and threatening.........just like before......and then he heard a loud banging.......his breath stopped when he realized that he recognizes this sound.......he slowly turned around and saw the freezer.

His legs were heavy.......every step consumed a big part of his courage........he touched the walls of the freezer and tried to hear.....

"PAAA........",Isaac jerked back hearing the loud scream of Mary.......his Mary......in the freezer......no....no.......he can't do this to her........he won't let his father hurt her....

"Mary....Mary......hold on",Isaac started struggling with the chains,his hands were becoming bloody ,Mary's screams were getting louder and louder.........Isaac's hands were giving up .......

"No...... YOU CAN'T HURT HER.....",ISAAC SCREAMED.

"Isaac ....Isaac wake up....",Scott was trying to wake Isaac who was fidgeting and screaming in his sleep.

"Mary....Mary...he's got Mary...",Isaac sat up,drenched in sweat and panting ,his eyes wide with fear.Scott took his face in his hands and tried to break his trance.

"No one's got Mary.....she's ok...Isaac ...she's ok....",Isaac ceased......his eyes flooded with fear and he looked at Scott...Scott became confused and slowly removed his hands.Isaac looked down at his stomach,hidden beneath the comforter and gasped.

"....Oh my God.....",Scott screamed as Isaac removed the comforter and it fell on the ground......Isaac's belly was swollen......Isaac wrapped his hands around it and started screaming in pain..........Scott ,unsure of what's happening held Isaac......he became horrified when he saw something moving in his swollen belly making Isaac to scream louder.

"Ahhhhhh ...Scott...do something....",Isaac was begging.......the pain was making him insane.......he threw his head back and was violently fidgeting,crushing the metal of his bed like it was liquid....Scott tried to hold him and called Deaton to come fast.

"Daddy .....what's happening?",Scott froze......Mary was standing at the door,trembling,tears rolling on her cheeks....before Scott could say anything,she rushed to Isaac's side and took his head in her little arms......

"Pa...pa ....?...",Isaac was nearly unconscious.....Scott was taking his pain,but it wasn't making much difference.He placed his hand on his belly and tried again.

"It will be okay Pa......it's gonna be okay.........",Mary was crying and holding Isaac's head,kissing over and over on his blonde curls......Scott was surprised to see how their little girl was handling such a disastrous and strange situation.He held her hand as he saw the newly formed dome on Isaac's stomach receding slowly.Isaac stopped moving and slowly fell unconscious.

 

 


	6. UNCONSCIOUS

Scott was sitting outside his bedroom on the floor.Isaac was unconscious for past five hours.Deaton came shortly after Isaac lost his senses.It was hard for Scott to watch Isaac in this situation.But it was harder to remove Mary out of the room,when Deaton told them,that he needs to do a checkup and wants every one out.Stiles ,Melissa and Allison also reached.Scott convinced her that her Pa needs help,so she should not interfere.It was the first time Mary acted so stubborn.Scott had to lift her and get out of the room,she cried for an hour,asking Scott again and again that 'W _hat's wrong with Pa? Why was he screaming and why he is not getting up?' B_ ut Scott didn't blame her.Mary had suffered a lot when it comes to parent figure.Her own parents were murdered brutally.When she saw Isaac in so helpless condition,all those past fears came rushing back to her.

Deaton came out of the room,he had hooked Isaac with saline drip.Scott didn't look up.He kept on watching Mary,asleep in Melissa's arms.Stiles and Allison noticed.Allison put her hand on his shoulder to bring him back to his senses.

"Scott.....Isaac is stable for now,but I think.....",Scott stood up at once.

"Take the baby out......."Scott was still staring blankly.Stiles gasped at the sudden tone of Scott.

"What?....Scott?",Allison gripped his shoulder.

"Did I stutter?......",Scott was furious now....

"But Scott... Isaac is unable to heal......the option of abortion is not even possible now......I can't.",Deaton replied.

"What do you mean you can't?....",Scott yelled,and everyone grew silent.Scott put his hands on his face and groaned.Melissa laid Mary on the sofa and stood up at his reaction.

"I am sorry Doc.....I didn't mean it...",Scott's back met to the wall and dipped his head down.

"Doc can you give us a minute please...",Stiles said and Deaton went inside the room Isaac was.

"Hey.....you alright?",Stiles looked into Scott's eyes.Allison stood on the other side.

Scott started sobbing slowly and collapsed on the ground,supported by Allison and Stiles.

"I just want him to be okay....",tears were falling from his eyes.Allison started to cry too.

"He will be ....Isaac is strong...we all know that..",Stiles tried to comfort him.

"You don't know Stiles......you weren't there last night....I saw him struggling with the agony he was in....in fact ,he is struggling everyday.....yesterday he was trying to convince me that we keep the baby.......that he can do this........now,he is lying in there and I can't do anything........you know Mary hadn't eaten since last night......she had cried herself to sleep......I can't lose him Stiles....I just can't lose him..... me and Mary .....we can't live without him....we just can't....",Scott hugged his legs to his chest and closed his eyes.

Stiles and Allison looked at each other helplessly....they have no words.....they know the feelings that must be growing in Isaac for the baby....the sensations....the heartbeat....every single change in the body......they know how hard last month was for him.

Stiles pulled Scott to his chest and Allison laid his head on Scott's back,trying to comfort him.

* * *

Another hour passed.Although Deaton said that Isaac is better now,his unconsciousness was troubling him.Melissa came to him and said that Mary isn't eating.Scott sighed and went into her room .She was holding the picture of her new family close and lying on her bed.

"Angel....",but Mary didn't respond.Scott sat on the bed and lifted her and placed her on his lap.

"Mary....please .....why are you not eating?....Do you want me to get scolded?",Mary looked at him confused.

"When Pa wakes up....he is gonna be very angry at me.....because you haven't touched your food.",Mary looked down for a second.

"Neither have you...",she spoke very softly .Scott was speechless.He hugged her and closed his eyes,a proud feeling waved inside him......their little girl is growing fast.

"Hey...he's awake.",Scott and Mary looked at each other.Stiles held Mary and tried to convince her to let her daddy see him first.

Scott ran to the bedroom.He entered inside and saw Isaac awake,though his eyes still looked very tired.He looked at Scott and tried to smile,but failed.Scott rushed to his side and held his hand.Isaac swallowed and took a deep breathe.

"Hey...how are you feeling now?",Scott asked.Isaac tried to reply,but couldn't speak.So he just nodded.

"Wha....what.....happened?",Isaac whispered.Scott shifted close to him and kissed him on his forehead.

"You had a nightmare....and you panicked...the baby panicked too and we don't know exactly but Deaton thinks that the baby shifted into his wolf form ,causing the swelling and the pain.",Scott tried to explain.Isaac took his hand and tried to get up,Scott supported him and arranged pillows for him to lean his back on.

"Is the baby okay?",Isaac caught his breath for a moment and asked.

"Yeah ...",Scott looked at Isaac,he looked weary and exhausted.

"What now?",Isaac asked looking down.

"We can't terminate the pregnancy now....",Scott told him and Isaac was confused how to react......should he jump with joy that their baby is going to live.Or should he cry that this happiness can cost him his life.He looked away,and Scott took his head on is shoulder.

"Derek and Lydia are out....they are looking for a lady called " _Mone l_".....she helped Derek's mother when Cora was born...",Isaac lifted his head and faced Scott.

"Is she a doctor?",Isaac asked.

"No.....she is some kind of psychic....Derek called her a reader.....I don't care what she is if it helps you.",Scott said.

"Sorry guys....Mary wants to come in....she is pretty uncontrollable out here.",Allison came in.Isaac nodded his head in a no.

"No..no Scott....she can't see me like this......she will freak out..",Isaac clutched his shirt tight.Scott smiled.

"She's already freaked out......you don't remember but you were in Mary's arms before you fainted.....",Isaac gaped...he put his hand on his mouth muttering a very low _'oh my god'._

"You will be surprised how bravely she faced the whole situation...our Mary is not a little girl any more....and also she hasn't eaten anything.",Isaac forgot the whole conversation,and concentrated only on the last part.

"SCOTT......What the hell?.....It's about lunch time........Oh my baby....call her in."Scott smiled ....he knew it will work.He went out to bring Mary in.

"Paaa...",Mary came running and sat on the bed hugging Isaac.She started to cry and Isaac felt his heart sinking.

"No no no.....Angel ....stop crying ...it's okay....see I am alright." Isaac wiped her tears and kissed her.Mary was still sobbing.

"You .....you were crying....and then Doctor D didn't let me see you.....you never sleep this long.....I was afraid....",Isaac felt horrible.He kissed her forehead,Scott came in with a tray of food.Mary suddenly remembered something.

"Pa ...please don't scold Daddy...I was stubborn....I didn't wanna eat breakfast without you....I am sorry.",Scott laughed.

"Okay ....only if you say so.....now come on....",Scott placed the tray in his lap and settled by Isaac's side,taking Mary in his lap.Isaac took a slice of apple from the tray and Mary took a bite,she then guided his hand to Scott.

"Daddy didn't eat too...",Isaac smiled at Scott and Scott took a bite too.

"What am I gonna do with you two?",Mary started laughing as Scott started tickling her.

 


	7. READER

Isaac wiped the haze due to the steam on the bathroom mirror.He couldn't help but smile to see his naked body in the reflection.He looked down at his stomach and brushed his hand over the bump which was formed.The baby is finally showing signs of good development.Deaton confirmed it too.It's the start of his fifth month.He wiped his body and put his clothes on.Now,Isaac walks with his back straight,takes smaller steps despite his long legs,avoids any jerky movement.On top of that,Scott and Mary monitor his every move.Although ,there were some frightening incidents in last month like puking blood,horrible stomach aches,which always made them worry about what next.As the days were passing,Isaac was growing weaker and weaker.

Isaac woke up all sweaty.He was breathing heavily......just a bad dream.He unknowingly touched his stomach and glanced at the clock.It's five in the morning.He turned his head to look at Scott.he was sleeping in a sitting position,mouth open as usual.Isaac smiled at how adorable his husband looks,but the smile quickly fell when he realized why Scott was sleeping like this.He was with his laptop.Isaac's heart clenched.For past few days,the whole pack is looking for Monel.But they couldnt find her.But scott is working harder than anyone else.He does his job,he looks after Mary and Isaac ,and at night,he keeps on searching anything and everything on internet that can help Isaac.He is working all the time.Isaac couldn't help him much but still he tries like doing stationary works,helping Mary with her homework,but he tires easily.Isaac felt tears burning his eyes.He tried to get up but failed.He didn't want to bother Scott for each and everything.He is already going through a lot.He deserves some sleep at least,Isaac thought and took the support of bed to push his body up.The moment he sat up forcefully,a sharp pain coursed through his stomach and he automatically clutched Scott's hand tightly.Scott jolted awake and saw Isaac's face cringed in pain.

"Isaac ......you okay?",Scott asked in worry.Isaac couldn't reply but laid down back,eyes shut.Scott started seeping pain and Isaac relaxed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?You cant just sit up like this....you know it's risky...",Scott immediately regretted after hearing ,how hard he sounded.Isaac was looking away.

"Hey......m sorry,I didn't mean to......",he turned Isaac's face to himself and panicked when he saw tears in his eyes.

"Oh Isaac ,m ...",Isaac put a hand on his lips and nodded his head.Scott helped him carefully to sit up.Isaac was still sobbing.

"It's not your fault,I am sorry I didn't wake you.",Isaac said looking down.

"But why? I don't understand....."Scott blinked in confusion,rubbing Isaac's shoulder.

"'I didn't wanna disturb you, you....you already have too much on your plate....me ....Mary....I thought least I could do is let you have a decent sleep.",Scott's face softened and he hugged Isaac.

"I do all of this because I want to......not because I have to.......I love you Isaac....I love both of you......don't you ever think that.",Isaac nodded in his chest.They both broke apart when Scott's phone rang.

"Derek?",Scott answered the phone.

"We found her......we found Monel.",Derek said in excitement.

* * *

Scott stopped the car outside the hale house.He was gripping the steering wheel too tightly and shaking his legs.Isaac held his hand and placed a kiss on his cheek.Mary started giggling on the back seat.Scott smiled a little trying to hide his anxiety.

"Hey ....it will be okay....",Isaac tried to ease him ,but his heartbeat was not agreeing with his words.

"Mary ,you brought your coloring book?",Scott asked turning to her.

"Yes Daddy...",she smiled.

"Okay let's do this.",they got out of the car and entered the house.Stiles opened the door and Mary ran inside to meet Claude and Laura.Derek nodded silently and asked them to follow him.They followed him to their guest room.Derek stopped at the door.

"She is inside.",Derek told them and gestured them to go in.Scott and Isaac looked at each other.They took each other's hand and took a deep breath before opening the door.They went inside and saw a lady standing in white clothes.

"Hi ....uhm....I am Scott......Scott Mccall.....and my husband Isaac..",Scott hesistated.

"The painted warrior...",she said.Scott and Isaac look at each other in confusion.

"It's celtic ........Scott.....it means painted warrior.",she turned to them and smiled."Sit down."the three of them settled down.

"We heard about you from Derek......we are hoping that you will help us.",Scott said.

"Hale told me about your situation.....I will do what I can.",she looked at Isaac and stood up.

"Give me your hand...",Isaac hesitated a little but moved his hand forward.

"Not your present one dear....",she tapped on the wedding ring.

"What?",Isaac asked.

"I want to know your past,not your present life where you are married.",she explained.Scott raised his eyebrows a little.She took his hand and closed her eyes.Isaac's breathing escalated,not knowing for sure what's happening.Scott fought his urge to hold him,but he didn't know if it will be right.Monel's eyebrows tensed and she started trembling.After few seconds,tears were rolling on her cheeks escaping from her closed eyes.They started to worry now,not that they weren't before.She left Isaac's hand and jolted back gripping the table tightly.Scott stood up at once.

"What's wrong?.....What happened?",Isaac placed his hands on his mouth in tension as Scott asked.She didn't answer.She turned to them and looked at Isaac.

"When ...uh ......when I read someone.....I feel what they feel........",Isaac shivered after hearing those words,because he knows about his past very well.He never wants to remember it,let alone the possibility of anyone else experiencing it.

She reached to Isaac and placed her hand on his hair.There were still tears in her eyes.Isaac looked at Scott,unsure of what to do.

"How ??? How is this even possible?",she said.

"What are you talking about?",Isaac whispered.She took a step back.

"Someone this broken........like you...it's ...it's impossible.......it's a miracle that the baby survived.....",Monel was keeping control on her tears.

"That's what Deaton said,he told us that he won't be able to conceive.But then suddenly,this happened.",Scott explained.

Suddenly the door opened and Mary came in running in full speed.Stiles was behind her ,but he stopped at the door.She clinged to Isaac as Stiles tried to take her with him.

"Sorry,she is really fast....",Stiles shrugged.Scott came to her.

"Angel...Daddy and Pa are a little busy....will you go with Uncle Stiles please?",he asked politely.

"Yeah...but first I wanna show you this...",Mary opened her coloring book.There is a drawing of Isaac and Scott with Mary in the middle.Isaac took the drawing in his hand and grinned.

"Wow...thank you sweet heart......this is so beautiful.",Isaac kissed her forehead and Scott took her in his arms.He gave her to Stiles and locked the door.He turned to see a confused expression on Monel's face.

"I don't understand....Derek said you don't have kids.",she asked.

"Uh ....Mary...she is adopted.It's been two years.",Scott replied.Monel's face softened and she smiled.

"I kept on asking how is this possible and the answer came in itself.",Isaac stood up.

"What do you mean?",Isaac asked.

"It's her.....can't you see it.....Scott is your support,but Mary filled the hole in your heart,the hole which was made by your father,who kept on telling you that you are useless.....that nobody wants you........but after Mary,you felt like somebody wants you........you felt responsible......that you exist in people's lives and they can't live without you.",her voice broke on the last words and those words broke Isaac and Scott into tears.Isaac opened the door and saw Mary playing with Claude.He walked to them and hugged Mary tight,nudging his face on her little shoulders.

"Pa...?",Mary felt a little worried.But Isaac smiled.

"Pa you okay..?",she asked again.

"You are my angel....my precious little angel...",he leaned his forehead to meet Mary's.

"I already know that.....",Mary said and Isaac huffed a laugh.

Scott was watching them from the room,tears rolling on his cheeks.He turned to Monel,who was standing at the back.

"Please....help me.....I don't know what to do....",Scott closed his eyes.

"There is nothing you can do but hope........I tried to see the future Scott,but I couldn't.....go .....be with your family.....make them as happy as you can.......that's all what Isaac needs............there is no power greater than love...........it was love that kept him standing till now...........he doesn't need a cure,he needs you....your strength.....he needs Mary.....he needs the pack.......go .....you are a warrior scott........go and fight for your family", Scott smiled in between his tears and wiped them before leaving.He reached the door,when Monel called him again.

"Scott...",she called.

"Yeah...?",Scott turned to her.

"It's a boy....",she smiled and Scott opened his mouth in surprise......they are going to have a boy.

* * *

 

Mary was not ready to leave the bedroom today.She wanted to sleep with Pa and Daddy.Isaac had no problem but Scott was worried that she will accidentally hurt Isaac by kicking in sleep.That's when it struck to him.............Mary doesn't know.

"Angel ...come here.",Scott took Mary in his lap.He took her hand and guided to Isaac's stomach.

"Can you feel anything?",Scott asked and looked up to Isaac who was smiling as he got the idea what Scott is trying to do.

"Bum bum bum bum....",Mary replied confused.

"Daddy, why Pa's food is jumping?",Mary asked making both of them giggle like idiots.

"It's not food Mary.......it's your little brother....",Isaac said shyly.Mary's eyes widened.

"My little brother?......I am going to have a little brother?",she asked in excitement and Scott nodded.

"Yeah ,he is in here.......sleeping.",Scott touched the bump.Mary touched it too,but now delicately than before.

"When is he going to come out Daddy?",she asked practically jumping in his lap.Isaac was grinning to see her excitement.

"Soon......that's why I need you to sleep in your room.Your brother is very delicate....if you accidentally kick Pa in his stomach in your sleep ,he may get hurt.",Scott explained.

"It's okay Daddy...I am a big girl now....I can sleep in my room.When he comes out,we will all sleep together.",She smiled and Isaac and Scott gave her goodnight kisses.She returned them back and get off the bed.But then she came back and kissed Isaac's stomach.

"Good night brother...",she ran off to her room and closed the door.

"You were right........our little Mary isn't little anymore.",Isaac smiled as Scott kissed him and then left to tuck in Mary.

If they can't do anything,at least they can still be finally happy.......because they are having a baby.

 

 

 


	8. UNKNOWN

Isaac felt little hands tapping on his cheek.He opened his eyes ,which actually took a lot of effort.When the seventh month started,Isaac was mostly in bed.His body was having crucial changes.The formation of the birth canal and the other changes were exhausting him too much.His belly was huge for seven months.His clothes barely fit him now.He can feel the strength draining out of his body.But Scott is always there whenever he feels like he is going to fall.They try to remain happy even after all the hurdles they were facing.As Monel said,Scott is fighting now and is not going to give up on his husband and kid.

"Pa....wake up..",Isaac again felt the hands petting his hair.His vision cleared up to see Mary looking at him with her big eyes.

"Oh my God.....how long was I out?",he asked rubbing his eyes.Mary giggled.

"Almost five hours......",she said and Isaac put his hand on his forehead.

"Oh no.....did Emma come?",Isaac tried to get up and Mary immediately offered her hands to him.Isaac smiled and took her little arms to get up.

"No......she didn't.",Mary answered.Emma was Mary's baby sitter.Ever since Isaac got pregnant,Scott hired Emma to assist them in household work.She cooks lunch and dinner for the family as Isaac cant stand for long periods of time and Scott cant cook a meal without burning half a kitchen down.

"Oh.....guess we should make dinner then", Isaac pinched her nose and smiled.

"Dinner is ready.",Scott came into the room with tray full of food.

"Oh god.....please tell me it's delivery food and you didn't actually cook it in the kitchen.",Isaac had a dreadful expression on his face.

"Oh come on....it wont be that bad.",Scott smiled and placed the tray on the bed.Mary quickly ran to the kitchen to bring in rest of the food.

"Don't worry Pa,I followed all the instructions you gave me.",Mary said obediently .Isaac started to laugh and Scott looked at them in confusion.

"What?....what instructions?",Scott asked.

"Pa told me that if you ever see Daddy in the kitchen,put the fire department on speed dial.",this time Mary and Isaac both laughed together and Scott pouted.

"Sometimes I really doubt that I am the alpha in this house.",Scott mumbled and Mary and Isaac started laughing even more hardly.Scott picked Mary on his lap and they started eating.The food was actually not so bad.

"Looks like I can rely on you in cooking a little now.",Isaac smirked.

"Told you....",Scott winked.They finished the dinner and three of them were still on the bed,talking to Mary about her day.After few minutes,Isaac started to elbow Scott.

"What?",Scott asked.

"I want ice cream...",Isaac whispered and Scott laughed.This pregnancy has increased the ice cream consumption in the family since it's the only craving Isaac has.Scott moved to get up but Mary stopped him.

"I will bring it Daddy.I've already served it for dessert.",and before Scott can say anything, she jumped down the bed and ran to the kitchen.She came back with a small tray with three bowls of ice cream.One of them had a smiley face drawn on it with nutella.Scott reached that bowl and picked it up.

"Wow,did you make this?",he asked and Mary took the bowl from his hands and gave it to Isaac.

"Yep....it's for Bobo.",when Scott and Isaac decided that they will name their boy 'Brian Camden Mccall',Mary also decided that she will call him Bobo.

"I also want a smiley on my ice cream.",Scott said and Isaac sighed.He always forgets that they have a bigger baby in the house.

* * *

Scott woke up when he heard a weak whimper coming from Isaac.He immediately switched on the light on the nightstand.Isaac was moaning and rubbing his belly.

"Hey.....what's wrong?",he helped Isaac to sit up.

"Nothing....he is kicking again...owwww..",Isaac held his belly as another kick fluttered in his stomach.His face was tensed in pain.Scott held his hand and took some pain.

"It's getting worse ,isn't it?",Scott asked.Whenever the baby starts kicking,it becomes long and painful hours for Isaac.Scott started to massage his belly to ease him a little.

"Ungh...yeah.",Isaac took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"You should go to sleep,I will be fine after some time.",Isaac tried to smile at Scott but another kick made him squeeze his eyes shut.

"I cant....not when you are like this....Is this even normal?",Scott asked in worry.

"Yeah....Stiles told me that when he was pregnant with Claude,his kicks never let him have sleep of more than two hours.",Isaac tried to relieve Scott.They talked until Isaac fell asleep again.

But he woke up again in the morning,this time he was crying due to the pain.Scott called Stiles to come and pick Mary for school and took Isaac to Deaton's.Deaton helped Scott to settle Isaac on the bed.He was still sobbing.

"What happened?",Deaton asked.Scott told him about the events of last night.Deaton rolled his shirt to feel his stomach by his hands.

"Tell me where it hurts the most.",Isaac guided his hands near his ribs.Scott was standing near him holding his hand.Deaton gave him a shot for the pain and he relaxed after sometime.He took an x ray of Isaac's upper body and then came back after few minutes.He placed the x ray sheet on light screen.Isaac was asleep due to the shot.Scott came to Deaton while he studied the x ray carefully.

"Is something wrong?",the question felt overused to Scott,everything was wrong from the start but they are still trying to hold everything together.

"You see this.....",Deaton pointed at a very thin line on Isaac's lower rib.

"What is this...?",Scott looked at Deaton in confusion.

"A crack......caused by the constant kicking of the baby.",Deaton explained.Scott's eyes widened.

"He did that? ........You are saying that our seven and a half month old boy cracked a rib of his father?",Scott asked in disbelief.

"Yeah ...sometimes a human baby can also damage the ribs by kicking.",Scott ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Is there something we can do for him.?",he asked hopefully but Deaton sighed.

"Not until the baby is born.....but this is not a good sign.It will create difficulties during labor.",Scott huffed in frustration.

"Sometimes I feel that I cant do anything to help him.....so far I just watch him suffer.",Scott looked down.

"You are already helping him,remember what Monel said?",Deaton put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

They came home in afternoon.Scott strictly confined Isaac to the bed.Mary came back from school and quickly ran to the room to see Isaac.

"Oa.....are you okay now?",Isaac feels so helpless when Mary sounds so responsible for him.It's his job to worry about her not the other way around.

"Yeah ...I am okay....",she climbed the bed and kissed him on his cheek.

"What happened?",she asked hiding her face in Isaac's side.

"Nothing....your brother was playing too much so we went to Deaton so that he can sleep.",Isaac looked at her but she was still hiding.Isaac understood something is wrong.

"Mary.....baby what's wrong?",but Mary didn't move .Isaac's heart beat escalated.

"angel ...come on ...look at me.",this time Mary came face to face and Isaac gasped.There were tears on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh my God ....Mary what happened?",he brushed her hair back from her face.

"You are not going to leave us right?",Isaac became speechless.

"Like mom and dad did......",she added slowly and Isaac broke into tears.Every little incident which was happening was not only making Isaac suffer but Mary too.He didn't know what to say.......

"No he wont.",Isaac looked at Scott standing at the door.He came in an sat in front of them.

"He is not going to leave us.",Scott was having a stern look on his face while he wiped her tears.

"And if he tries......we wont let him.",Isaac looked at Scott with wide eyes.

"Are you with me in this Mary?",Scott asked looking straight into Mary's eyes and Mary wiped her face clean.

"Yes......we wont let him leave....I promise.",Scott pulled her to his chest and held Isaac's hand,who was crying silently.

* * *

Isaac was sitting on the bed.Scott was tucking Mary in her bed.Mary's words were echoing in his mind.She doesn't deserve this.Whatever happened with her parents and now Isaac,all of it is making her grow early.She deserves a normal childhood like other kids.But instead ,she is worried that her Pa is going to leave her.

Isaac didn't notice when Scott climbed in the bed beside him.Scott can feel the tension radiating from Isaac.

"Isaac...",Scott called him.

"We need to talk.",Isaac blurted out and Scott knew that it was coming.

"Isaac...no....we are not talking about this.",Scott tried to end the discussion.

"You were there Scott....you heard what she said.....you have to promise if something happens to me....",Scott cut off in the middle.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you.......okay.....you hear me....",Scott assured him,Isaac was becoming restless.

"You don't know that for sure....come on Scott we are running on hypotheticals here.........it's all unknown to us.",Isaac was frantic at the moment.Scott took his head in his hands and kissed him,Isaac relaxed a little.When Scott broke the kiss ,Isaac gave him a puzzled look.

"Before the bite......it was all unknown....the werewolves...alphas...betas.....you were unknown.......our love was unknown until I kissed you in the library and decided that I will marry you........it was unknown that Mary will become a part of our lives.......all of it was unknown....and all of it turned out to be the best things of our lives.....we lived through it to get the happiness that we have today.......you cant give up on me Isaac......not now...",this time Isaac kissed Scott and joined their foreheads together.

* * *

"Two times three times four?",Isaac asked while settling Mary's wardrobe.

"Ummmmm......twenty four.",Mary answered.Scott was downstairs talking to Stiles on the phone.Suddenly ,Isaac felt the pressure increasing on the lower part of his belly,He clutched his stomach and sat on Mary's bed.

"Pa ......what's wrong?",Mary asked seeing Isaac in pain.

"C **all Daddy......tell him your brother is coming...."**


	9. ISAAC???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a description of birth ahead......warning for blood and mild gore

Scott took 5 steps at a time,when he heard Mary screaming his name.He ran to her room and bolted in.

"Mary...",he saw Isaac sitting on the bed.

"Daddy....Bobo...",Mary was unsure of what to say but Scott understood without words,the waves of anxiety were filling the room.

"Isaac..",Scott sat down on the ground near Isaac.

"Scott.....uh....it's time .",Isaac was panting.Scott held his hand in one and put another on his back.

"But....but you are early,it's just eight months.",Scott said.

"I don't know....I can feel it....the baby ....hmph....the baby is shifting down....",Isaac closed his eyes.His heart was pounding in his chest.

_Scott tried to remain calm....it's all happening....but they are not ready.....he is not ready........it's all before time.._.

Isaac clutched his hand as he suffered another weak wave of pain.

"Hey can you walk to the bedroom?",Scott asked and Isaac nodded.Mary was looking at both of them turn by turn ,confused what to do.

Isaac stood with help of Scott,but sat again.Clutching his stomach he said,"I...uh....I cant."

Without wasting any more time,Scott lifted him up carefully in his arms and walked to their bedroom.He laid him slowly on the bed and Isaac relaxed a little.

"Mary....stay with Pa....okay?",Mary nodded obediently and scooted closer to Isaac,placing her little hand on his curls,while Scott ran for the phone.

"Pa .....does it hurt very badly?",Mary asked biting her lips.Isaac tried to smile.

"Your brother is just very excited to meet you....",Isaac held her hand and closed his eyes,trying to take deep breaths.Mary laid her head gently over Isaac's and rubbed his hand slowly.

* * *

"Scott,are you sure?.....",Deaton asked on the phone.

"I don't know,but he seems pretty sure....you need to come right now.",Scott was talking so fast that his words were jumbling together,while he grabbed clean towels and bedspread.

"Okay...call Melissa...we are going to need her ....hurry.",Deaton hung up.

Scott came back with towels and other supplies which they will need.Isaac was weak,but he was trying his best to remain calm.Scott sat near him on the other side of the bed.

"Hey....",Scott took Isaac's hand in his.

"Hey......",Isaac's eyes were fluttering with pain.Suddenly,his grip on Scott's hand increased and he shut his eyes hard.

"Shit.........ungh...it's getting worse..",tears welled up in Mary's eyes,and she hitched.Scott tried to take his pain.

"What.....I uh...I cant take your pain.....",Scott became even more anxious when his alpha powers betrayed him,he saw Isaac's belly rise a little and then the skin over his stomach rippled,it caused Isaac to scream.Scott held him close,while Mary kept on crying,unable to understand what's happening.

* * *

Deaton and Melissa reached at the same time at Scott's home.Allison already reached and she took Mary away from Isaac,which was very difficult.She wanted to stay with him,to complete the promise she did to her daddy that they will never let him leave.

"Scott...",Melissa came running inside the room and sat where Mary was sitting before,Deaton followed quickly.

"Scott ,I need you here...",Deaton covered Isaac's lower half with a blanket.

"We need to see if these are actual contractions.",Deaton lowered Isaac's sweat pants.

"They are.....believe me..",Isaac growled,but melissa shushed him.

"Calm down honey........go ahead.",she gestured Deaton to analyze the situation.Deaton tensed.

"He is in labor...",Deaton whispered,Isaac rolled his eyes.

"I cant take his pain.....",Scott asked hurrily.Deaton was muttering something which he didn't understand.

"Uh...the ...the body is not responding well....",Deaton said slowly and grabbed Scott's hand to take him to the door.

"This is not good Scott.....he is in early labor,the birth canal isn't fully formed and we cant operate because Isaac's body is too weak to handle a surgery.",Deaton explained in hurry and Scott gaped.

"But....wh....what now?....",Scott asked Deaton in worry.

"We have to wait until he is ready to push......in normal human deliveries,if birth canal is small,little tearing occurs.I hope things will go that way here,I am pretty sure that after the birth ,his body will start healing just like before.",Scott ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh god....Scott...",it was another scream.Isaac was clinging to Melissa,his cheeks were wet and his face went white due to the pain.Scott rushed back to him and held his hands.Isaac squeezed his hands until the contraction was over and relaxed breathing heavily.

* * *

 

"Please Aunt Ally,let me go...",Mary was crying and fidgeting in Allison's arms.

"No baby...you cant....we just have to wait here okay.",Allison tried to smile and calm her down.

"But I cant.....Pa is screaming.....he is in pain....I should help him....please.",Allison barely contained her tears and hugged the little girl tight.

"Trust me Mary,you are helping him by staying here,you have to be brave....your Pa is fighting for your brother....and we all are sure that he will win....",Mary wiped her tears and sat in her lap......waiting.

* * *

 

It's been three hours,the contractions were coming faster now and isaac was tired.He was barely conscious.He felt like all the strength is being drained from his body.His lower half felt like it's gonna break,his stomach was tight,the skin over it responding according to the inner movements.His hair was dripping with sweat drops.Scott was wiping his forehead with a wash cloth,he kissed his forehead and Isaac tried to smile,but he was too weak to do that.The whole pack was waiting in the living room,Erica was shaking and biting her nails,while Stiles was pacing back and forth for past one hour....all were praying....for their pack mate and his son to be alright.

Deaton checked the progress of the birth passage.......it's time.

"Isaac.....it's time to push.",Deaton said and Isaac nodded.Melissa instructed Scott to sit with his chest pressed in Isaac's back to hold him in a sitting position as Isaac was even unable to sit on his own.He laid his head back into Scott's chest and tried to open his eyes.

"Ok...now take a deep breath and count to 10....",Melissa said and Isaac followed,taking both of Scott's hands as support.

But even after too much effort,they were not doing any progress.

"Aaahhhhh.......God....",Isaac tried to push again,wailing and panting,but still no improvement.Scott was crying too,seeing Isaac in the agonizing pain,he was fighting hard,but they were not getting any results.

"Scott.....ahhhh....Scott ...Mary...hmph..",Isaac's eyes were closed.Scott kissed him on his temple and tried to relax him.

"Bre...uh.....I uh.....I cant breath...",Isaac managed to say those words and Scott looked at Deaton and Melissa.

"What's happening?",he growled.Melissa felt Isaac's belly and gasped.

"Oh my God ,the baby is moving upwards...",Melissa's voice cracked while Isaac started screaming at the sudden increase of pain in his ribs.Melissa quickly put her hands on the upper swell of his stomach and started pushing downwards,which made him scream harder.Mary was keeping her ears shut with her hands,while Allison kept her hidden in her embrace.Isaac's breathing was hitched,his head was digging in Scott's chest so hard ,it made his ribs ache too.

"Isaac....listen to me...you need to push harder....or the baby will suffocate.....",Deaton commanded.

"Come on Isaac....you can do this..",Isaac cried in pain and buried his face in Scott's chest to take a deep breath.

"Come on honey ....now",Melissa said in her motherly tone,but her voice was choking with tears to see Isaac suffering this bad.

Isaac pushed with all his strength this time ........his screams were loud enough to crack glass.......Scott held his hand to be his support.

"I can see the head.......come on...Isaac just one more......",Deaton patted his thighs.

But this time when Isaac pushed......they heard something snap........it was the sound coming from one of his ribs........it was broken.

Isaac's mouth opened wide,there was no scream.........nothing...just few drops of blood splattered on his lips.....and they all heard a cry........of his son.

"Oh my God....you did it....Isaac ..you....",Scott stopped when he saw Isaac's body still.

_There was no movement .......no heart beat.......no rise and fall of his chest......Isaac was still.....his eyes closed and lips apart._

_and then there was a scream......................_

_"PAAAAAA..........."_

TO BE CONTINUED

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASEEEEEE ....don't hate me for the ending,I have a happy ending tag above so keep faith in me....believe me ...I cant bear Isaac dying either


	10. THE SCREAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really apologize for late updates to all those who are following this story....I got selected in a new college,hence lot of work and time adjustments.....here is the final chapter.

Mary jumped off Allison's lap and ran inside the room.Allison and Derek tried to stop her but she was frantic at the moment.She came inside and stopped at once to see Isaac still in Scott's arms.Scott was numb....he was just looking at Isaac and breathing heavily....his eyes were lifeless...Melissa was holding the baby and crying......Mary became terrified.....

"Daddy.....?",Mary shook Scott's shoulder with her little arms.Scott didn't respond.

Outside,Erica buried her face in Boyd neck and was crying badly.......Stiles was standing at the door of their bedroom.....tears falling slowly on his cheeks.Derek was standing behind him.Lydia was still sitting in the living room with her face covered by her hands.

Mary shook Scott again.......but then she realized that Isaac's heart is not beating anymore.Melissa handed Brian to Deaton and approached Mary.

"Mary....baby...list.....",before Melissa could complete,Mary turned to Scott again and started crying.

"Daddy......Daddy.....Paa........",Scott gasped and looked at her.Scott was finished....how is he gonna tell Mary that Isaac is gone....Oh my God.....what is he going to do without him.....Scott laid Isaac's lifeless body on the bed and grabbed Mary by her shoulders.

"Angel......",Scott's voice was hoarse.....he couldn't form words....

"Daddy.....no......you promised......we promised.....why cant I hear his heart daddy?.....We have to bring him back.....he cant go.....he cant leave us.",Mary was crying and Scott started to cry with her......pulling her into his arms.....Mary wasn't ready to give up.....but it was over......

"Why aren't you doing anything?", Mary screamed.Scott tried to wipe her tears,but he couldn't see as his own tears were blinding him.When Mary started fidgeting,Scott forcefully hugged her and put his chin on her head looking at Isaac.He slowly moved his hand to hold Isaac's shoulder.Mary,still in Scott's lap turned to see Isaac too.

"Please ....come back....",Scott said in choking voice and started crying harder,Mary looked at him.

"I cant live without you Isaac....please....Mary....Brian.......we need you.....",Scott laid his head on Isaac's chest.

Suddenly,Scott raised his head up and gasped......as if he is not able to breathe......Stiles panicked and ran inside to hold him....

"Scott....?",Stiles took Mary in his arms and touched Scott's shoulder,but he was still panting and looking upwards.

"Oh my God....",Melissa said putting her hands on her mouth.......there were black lines running from Isaac to Scott's hand and face.........Scott was taking his pain.

"Scott stop it......",Derek came in and tried to detach Scott from Isaac's body.They cant lose Scott too.....taking pain is pointless,when his heart already stopped.

"It's not me.......aah......it's him....",Scott closed his eyes.....he didn't took the pain from Isaac........the pain started transferring on it's own.

The whole pack came in the room......whatever is happening....it means something......if Isaac's body is giving the pain away,it means there is still some hope left.....Derek at once grabbed Isaac's other hand.......the pain started seeping through him too.....

Erica and Boyd rushed to their sides and joined too......

"Isaac.....come on baby ....please....",Scott's face was contorting in pain......the other three were not able to contribute much as Scott was Isaac's mate so their bonding was stronger....

Mary also came and touched Isaac's cheeks......the pain started seeping through her too.....Scott gaped......

"Noo.....Stiles get her away......",Stiles tried to remove her from Isaac but she growled at him....she screamed as the pain was overwhelming for her little body.......Derek left Isaac and carried her away from him and she screamed........

"PAAAAAAA.........",the scream was so loud that Erica and Boyd closed their ears at once......Scott squeezed his eyes shut and Derek had to let her go........

"MARY........",everyone looked at Isaac who was awake.....his heart started pounding as he struggled for air........eyes wide and panting.........

"Isaac....",Scott was still working on believing what happened......Isaac is alive......his eyes were fluttering.....Erica was crying and laughing at the same time.......Stiles collapsed in Derek's arms and took a large breath.........Mary rushed to Scott and Scott held her tight.

Deaton immediately checked his heart and pulse.

"Brian.......hmph....is he......",Isaac voice was rough.

"He is okay.......look..",Melissa came forward and gave Brian in Isaac's arms.Scott and Mary were unable to control their smiles....Isaac broke into tears after seeing his son...For seven years,Isaac played this moment thousands of times in his mind,and today finally he is holding the baby in his hands.Isaac entwined his fingers with his son,who was yawning and squirming in his hands.His cheeks were pink and he got Scott's hair.When he slowly opened his little eyes,they were cerulean blue,just like him.Isaac laughed between his tears.His son was perfect.

"My baby...."Isaac kissed Brian on his forehead.Scott carefully took Brian and Mary jumped on Isaac enclosing him in her little arms and crying.Isaac hugged her tight and kissed her so many times.This miracle happened because of his little angel.Isaac heard their voices....Mary and Scott calling him back.....he felt his body responding to their cries.....they completed their promise......his family fought for him.

"I love you.....I love you so much..",Isaac's words were jumbled as he was crying.Mary was holding him tight,nudging her nose in his neck.Isaac's fingers were tangled in her hair.

"You scared us.....",Scott said in a whisper and Isaac smiled at him.Mary was laying her head on Isaac's shoulder.Isaac opened his arms and Scott immediately pulled both of them in his embrace.

"You did it Isaac....",Isaac was relaxing in the body warmth of his family.Its the happiest day of his life......after a long struggle of eight months, when he held his son in his hands.... It was a dream come true..... He kissed Scott on his lips and smiled.Scott gave Brian back to him.Mary was looking at him with fascinating eyes,she slowly raised her hand to touch him but withdrew them back.

"It's okay....come here.",Scott took Mary in his lap and scooted closer to Isaac.He shifted Brian carefully in Mary's arms and Scott put his hands under hers for support.Mary giggled to see Brian rubbing his nose by his little hands.Mary kissed his cheeks.

"Bobo........I am Mary ,your big sister.",Mary sounded so responsible.There was a glow in Scott and Isaac's eyes....Scott kissed Mary and entangled his hand with Isaac.

Lydia finally entered the room and hugged Allison from behind......the whole pack was smiling now ...... It was time to celebrate.

* * *

**EPILOGUE** ( _six months later)_

Scott slowly entered the house,careful not to make any noise......werewolf family after all.His shift at Deaton's ended half an hour ago.It's almost midnight.Scott carefully sneaked past the living room.He can hear slow heart beats of the three.With silent steps,he entered Brian's nursery.The crib was empty......great......it means they are all sleeping together,which means Scott has to maintain dead silence or Brian will wake up.He opened the bedroom door and peeped in.He controlled his giggle to see his family sleeping .Isaac was sleeping flat on his back,lips parted a little.Brian was sprawled on his chest with his pudgy cheek crushed against Isaac.His one hand was on Brian's back and other was enclosing Mary,who was sleeping with her face buried in his side.Brian was rising up and down due to Isaac's breathing.Scott adored the scene before him for a moment and then he slowly crawled on the bed ,shifting the blanket and getting inside.He covered back the blanket and turned to his side facing Isaac.Before Scott could enjoy his victory,Brian opened his eyes.Scott held his breath at once and looked directly into his eyes.Brian blinked his eyes twice and soon the bedroom was echoing with his crying.

Scott got up at once and took Brian in his arms.Isaac woke up too,but didn't get up as Mary started squirming in her sleep.He shushed Mary and she slowly drifted back to sleep.He left the bed to follow Scott,who already reached the living room pacing back and forth and cooing Brian back to sleep.Isaac looked at him and smiled as he was not getting much success.

"You know it took me three hours to calm him down to sleep.",Scott looked at him with apologetic eyes and Isaac was amused to see Scott so helpless.

"Here...let me help you.",Isaac took him in his arms and sat on the couch.He again placed him on his chest and Brian fell asleep.Scott opened his mouth in surprise.

"Is it his favorite position?",Isaac laughed slowly.

"He loves the rhythm of our heartbeats I guess.",Isaac smiled and Scott scooted closer to him on the couch,slowly bending to Isaac.He kissed him and Isaac shivered at the sensation.They deepened the kiss,but Brian slowly shifted his position forcing them to separate.

"I don't think it's a good idea....",Isaac smirked and Scott groaned in disappointment.

"This isn't fair.....Bobo gets his whole day with you....and I cant even get a kiss....",Scott pouted.

"Take it as Bobo's punishment to you for waking him up.",Isaac laughed.Scott smiled and looked in his eyes.....he cant thank God enough for the family he has.....Isaac....Mary ....Brian...they are his life....a tear slipped out of his eye.

"Hey....what's wrong?",Isaac panicked a little but got relieved when he saw Scott smiling.

"Nothing .....I just love you all so much.",Isaac laid his head on Scott's shoulder mumbling me too.....upstairs, Mary was smiling in her sleep....listening the words of their parents like a lullaby.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy ......Thank you so much for reading and appreciating this...It really means a lot.
> 
> Samantha Petrelli ,TEENWOLFLover, Kentgirl91, WhySoJoyful, AvengingYJ, ToxicTears, Lilliannabing, stilesxstilinski, Night_shark_out, lovesfanfic, ownedbykat, and Goddess of Night Eternal Faith (Sinner_ofLA) and other guests......Thank you for your precious support and love.


End file.
